


"Together Forever" TsukiYama Oneshot

by BananaMangoes



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Light Angst, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMangoes/pseuds/BananaMangoes
Summary: Tsukishima was walking in the middle a night from work, he feels cold and tired, "I'll have warm bath if i got home" Tsukishima smiled and sighs.Walking for a few minutes he hears something, someone was following him, he looked back, no one, no one was there, he was just imagining things. looking forward, Tsukishima then saw someone.*BAM*After seconds Tsukishima was on the floor, head bleeding. The person who hitted him with a pole chuckled.After a few monthsTsukishima Kei is still missingFamily members are crying, trying to find him.Yamaguchi finally got to his house.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"Together Forever" TsukiYama Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Waaahh! Thank you for reading my first story!  
> I'm very sorry for mispelled and gramatical errors! Ill try to improve more of my writing!

Together Forever

"I'm hungry" Yamaguchi thought, he took his keys in his bag and unlocked the front door of his house. "Tsukki! I home~" No respond. "Ah, he's in the basement" He whispered.

As he step inside his house, he can smell something... Odd "Ugh, when can't this smell get away?" He said as he spray perfium around his house. He place his bag on the couch and got to the kitchen to prepare ingridients. He place a pot with on the stove and putted some vegetables in. "I wonder what would the finish product taste like" He said in his mind, Yamaguchi let out a small giggle and smiled.  
"I think i'll check on Tsukki" 

"What will he be doing?" He thought, "Maybe... Dancing? No.. Its too quiet down there. Reading? He must be reading" Yamaguchi finally reached his basement house.  
He saw.. Nothing. Just bed and books, Yamaguchi also saw Tsukishima's Headphones. He sighs "Tsukki! Remember i told you to clean the basement! It smells disgusting here." Again, no respond. "Tsukki? Are you hiding?" Yamaguchi tries to find Tsukishima, he nearly failed but then he suddenly looked at the refrigerator.  
"Found you" Yamaguchi whispered. He opened the refrigerator door, finally, he saw his boyfriend.

"Tsukki! You should take a shower! You smell stinky" Yamaguchi chuckles, Tsukishima was stuff inside a refrigerator, his body was squized in, he was looking at Yamaguchi, Tsukishima also had no reaction whatsoever, he only had a plane face, instead of deep yellow eyes, his eyes were dead looking, one of his arms is missing, white clothes were stained in blood. Yamaguchi smiled. "You have been here in a few months? Why not go outside and see the sun!" No movements from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sighs, he took a knife and riped his white shirt of, "I'll be going up staires now, call me if you need anything Kei" He closed the refrigerator door and got back up holding one of Tsukishima's glasses and.... Flesh.

"Gosh, it smells donw there, i think i should clean that after eating" Yamaguchi wears his glasses and goes to the kitchen and sees the pot boiling, he cleaned and cutted the flesh were he got from his boyfriend and putted in the pot. After waiting fot a couple of minutes, his dish is finally.. Ready. He took the pot and poured the dish in a bowl which now he placed on a table, he already sitted and "Thank you for the food!" He said while smiling. Yamaguchi took the fleaah and tasted it, "Ahh~ Tsukki tastes good~" He giggled.

After eating the last piece of Tsukishima's flesh, he whispered

"Tsukki, You'll be part of my life, forever"


End file.
